darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Movario's notes (volume 2)
Movario's notes (volume 2) is a series of notes by Movario. It is continued from Research Notes 1. This item is obtained in the quest While Guthix Sleeps. It can be found in Movario's bedchest, in his base of operations north of the Khazard Battlefield, south of West Ardougne. Transcript ~ Staff of Armadyl ~ My suspicions have been borne out. The staff of Armadyl has no wards to protect it. Lucien has taken ownership and he has little problem wielding the artefact. It is a beautiful item, of exquisite workmanship. Note: research lore on the construction of the Staff of Armadyl. There must be mention of it somewhere. ~ Lucien's spies ~ Darve sent news that 'strangers' are abroad in Draynor. I suspect Lucien has something to do with this or perhaps that lunatic 'Squall' mage he's hired. He knows that I'm interested in that area. With any luck, they won't have made their way into the caves yet and I can keep my finds secret from them. ~ Two of the staff ~ First, we have Zamorak, the Mahjarrat god who wielded the staff to gain power and fight the 'Nameless One' (whose name is Zaros: doesn't everyone know this already?). Now, we have Lucien who aspires to the same and I am wondering why it hasn't happened already? With the innate ability of the Mahjarrat, the power that Lucien has displayed to me is already incredible. Why does he wait before taking the journey further, to aspire, as Zamorak did, to godhood? I don't believe it's fear, I think he would relish the battle against those who would oppose him. Does he have the power of a god? I think not. Although he is incredibly powerful, he is missing the 'absolute'. Yet... Zamorak, who was not really a mage, but a warrior, had less power and was still able to ascend. It doesn't make sense, unless I missed something in the research. Did I miss something? ~ Safekeep ~ A place? Or just random mumblings of lunatic sages? Some references found about a place of 'Safe-Keep' or 'Keep-Safe', translated from the old tongue. It is roughly in the area which is now known as Lumbridge Swamp; maybe some friendly cave goblins know about it? Some links to Guthix, but not quite sure how - at least the followers of Guthix, anyway. Also mention of 'orb-torches'? Possibly some element that allows further access. Perhaps I shouldn't take this research so seriously? I must remind myself that these tomes were written hundreds of years ago, transcribed from documents that are possibly thousands of years old. They were written by the very first clerics of the gods, little more than farmers in mentality, but utterly devoted to their deity. In fairness, would I have acted any differently? Had I been witness to the glories of the gods at that time, wouldn't I have done exactly the same? This section is interesting: some mention of Guthix and a sacred place - a henge place perhaps, maybe a temple. A Guthix Temple? A passage written in the old tongue, type 8 or 9, early Fourth Age: 'Place of safekeep, forever sacred and hidden. Only brothers who preach divinity shall enter. Trials created by the Brothers of Guthix, to preserve the most gracious gift of the earth: health (or safety, healing, power?). Man must stand proud and answer the riddle with the aid of the lore. Only a brother with this knowledge can take the path to the hand of power.' Hands = Fist. Fist + Power = Guthix = Fist Guthix... Fist of Guthix? Rubbish, rubbish, rubbish! ~ Fist of Guthix ~ After research failed to uncover any more clues, I was ready to admit defeat and concentrate on more realistic research, which might yield an actual artefact. This seems like such tantalising information, though. Subtle references to the Fist must either be a desire for secrecy, or my blind, over-eager determination to believe that such things exist. Ah, it becomes apparent to me! These references are written in the old style. The fist, the hand, the eye: they may not be directly attributed to Saradomin or Guthix, but to a manifestation. Could it possibly be? The Fist of Guthix isn't Guthix's actual fist, but a symbol of his power? Possibly a very real, very valuable item or artefact? It may be an artefact used by the gods during their time on RuneScape. Is this true of the Eye of Saradomin as well? Not one, but two items used by the gods on Gielinor? Oh, for more time to research this! Lucien calls me once again. How long must I be this Mahjarrat's dog? ~ The 'missing' elements of Zamorak ~ I have read of the Eye of Saradomin and the Fist of Guthix. Where are the references to Zamorak's godly power? Is it the staff? It's clearly not powerful enough to turn a Mahjarrat into a god. If so, Lucien would have undoubtedly used it himself already. This leaves two possibilities: Possibility 1 - Zamorak is a more powerful mage than has been credited in the lores, and was able to ascend to godhood with the Staff of Armadyl and his own magic. Possibility 2 - Zamorak, with the Staff of Armadyl, found some other source of power to help him achieve godhood, but kept it secret from his followers for fear that they would follow him. Now, Lucien, a powerful mage, already in possession of the staff, seems intent on securing the Jas stone. Does he believe it really exists? Does he know it exists, because he knows that Zamorak used it himself? Or am I deluding myself again? Lucien calls and faithful hound Movario must answer - how tedious! But I can look forward to the technical marvels of the cave goblins, something which should give me good cheer. Dorgesh-Kaan, here I come; what can I find out there about 'Safekeep' and the 'Trial of the Brothers'? Trivia The notes can be stored in a bookcase of a player-owned house. nl:Movario's notes (volume 2) Category:Texts and tomes